Malefic
Malefic monsters (Sin in Japanese OCG - with the "Sin" part of the name always written in English) are an Archetype of cards which were introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time, and are corrupted versions of existing cards. Paradox claims this cards to be the most powerful cards in history, due to the fact that they aren't bound to normal summoning rules. These monsters allow for a large amount of cheap power to be summoned rapidly from the hand, as their only summoning requirements are removing from play their original version from the deck (or Extra Deck). The only monsters known in this Archetype are Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Malefic Stardust Dragon, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, and Malefic Rainbow Dragon, corrupted versions of their non-Malefic Counterparts; as well as 3 unique monsters, Malefic Parallel Gear, Malefic Paradox Dragon and Malefic Truth Dragon, used by Paradox. Most of the monsters in this Archetype are corrupted monsters, so all of them are DARK Attribute Monsters. They all have mechanical-looking pieces of their body which are made of a mix of white, grey and black metal, including wings and face-plates (and, in Malefic Stardust Dragon's case, knee and torso plates). Their faces have masks similar to that of Paradox, with the right side black, the left side white and line patterns that cover the eyes (Malefic Cyber End Dragon also has its far right head black and far left white). Also, each one is the counterpart of a Dragon monster (with the exception of Cyber End Dragon, who only resembles a Dragon). The remaining three monsters look very similar, but are purely as such instead of partly. All Malefic Monsters are Special Summoned by removing from play their original form from the Deck or Extra Deck (in the Movie, they are instead sent to the Graveyard). They appear to share three aspects with the Earthbound Immortals: They are both DARK attributes, only one of them can be on the field at a time (in the Movie, they don't have this effect) and destroy themselves if a Field Spell is not present. They also have an effect in common with the Infinity monsters which prevents other monsters you control from attacking (in the Movie, they don't have this effect either). The first two Malefic Monsters, Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, had no effects besides the aforementioned ones. The third, Malefic Stardust Dragon, offers support to the theme by protecting Field Spell Cards from destruction by card effects. The fourth, Malefic Truth Dragon is shown to be released in OCG which shows a posibility of Malefic Paradox Dragon, Malefic Paradigm Shift and Malefic Paradox Dragon to also be released. In the Movie, Malefic Cyber End Dragon retained its original form's Piercing effect. Malefic Paradox Dragon and Malefic Truth Dragon both have their own effects; as for Malefic Rainbow Dragon and Malefic Parallel Gear, their effects (if any) are unknown. In the trailers shown before every episode are nine face-down cards. The first 5 were "Malefic" monsters. However, the latest monsters revealed did not appear to be a "Malefic" counterpart of any known monster. The sixth one is Elemental Hero Neos Knight, while the seventh is Junk Gardna. However, the eighth monster is Malefic Parallel Gear and the ninth and final monster is Malefic Paradox Dragon used by Paradox in the movie. The Malefic monsters have also appeared in alternate versions of the FREEDOM and -OZONE- animations that used footage from the film. There are also 3 Malefic Spell Cards and 4 Malefic Trap Cards, all of which have their names written all in English, but in their original names (as in Sin, not Malefic). Playing style This deck is based on removing from play monsters from the Extra Deck and Deck, so "Different Dimension" Spell and Trap Cards are useful. Because most of the Malefics are Dragons, one can run Burial from a Different Dimension and Dragon's Mirror, or at least Side-Deck them. If your opponent still manages to defeat your Malefic monsters, you can use cards like Return from the Different Dimension or Dimension Fusion to summon the non-Malefic monsters, in order to create an alternate beatdown strategy. Since most monsters needed to summon "Malefic" monsters need to be in the Deck, "Card Trader" or "Lighten the Load" can be used to return necessary cards to the Deck. Field Spell Cards which can prevent their own destruction (such as Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins or Magical Citadel of Endymion), as well as cards like Field Barrier, are pivotal to a successful Deck ("Malefic Stardust Dragon" will help with this)."Terraforming" can also help by searching for a Field Spell. Although Malefic Stardust Dragon will lose its positive effect, Skill Drain will negate the negative effects of the Malefic monsters and allow them to stay on the field even without a Field card, which makes all Malefic monsters great beatstick assets to a Skill Drain deck. Weaknesses The easiest and quickest way to defeat this deck is to activate Imperial Iron Wall, which would make Malefic monsters unsummonable. And, since your opponent won't have that many low level monsters in their deck, your opponent will probably have a clear field for quite a few turns. Since you'll probably have an equal amount of Sin monsters and their counterpart, each draw you take can effect the usefulness of your Hand. So another way to defeat this deck is to force your opponent to draw. Cards such as "The Gift of Greed", "Cup of Ace" or "Dark Bribe", will force your opponent to draw card(s) from their deck. As they have more card(s) in their hand, their Malefic monsters' effects might not work. You can also use effects from monsters like "Chainsaw Insect","Morphing Jar" or "Destiny Hero - Defender" to force your opponent to draw cards. Since the Malefic monsters need the original cards to be in the Deck, Deck Destruction cards can be useful. Examples of these are Needle Worm, Doom Dozer, and to make use of the aggressive Malefic Battle-Style, Gravekeeper's Servant. Dark Designator and Respect Play can be a good combo. If your opponent controls a Malefic monster, and they have one in their hand, you can use Dark Designator to add the non-Malefic version to your opponents Hand, so they can't remove it from their Deck. This combo, however, will not work with Malefic Stardust Dragon, so Dragunity Knight - Trident is your best bet. Category:Archetype